


Cocoa & Cuddles

by AutisticKogayne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: A quick fic about Nathaniel, Marinette, and a cup of hot cocoa.





	Cocoa & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findmeinthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/gifts).



> Just a simple Nathanette fic written as a gift for allya373, so I hope you enjoy!

“I don’t understand,” Marinette whispered, eyes glued to the inside of her mug, “How can you make better hot cocoa than me?”

Grinning, Nathaniel poured himself a cup of hot cocoa before settling himself on the couch next to his girlfriend, pulling her blanket around his shoulders and reaching for the remote.

“It’s just instant cocoa, I literally just followed the directions.”

“But it tastes so much better than when I make it!” Marinette whined, leaning her head against Nathaniel’s shoulder as he flipped through the TV channels in search of a movie to watch and cuddle to.

“Why are you upset about it? It’s just instant hot cocoa mix. It literally took me less than two minutes to make.” Nathaniel asked, clicking play for ‘Elf’ and settling back against the couch.

“Because!” Marinette groaned, taking another drink of her cocoa and adjusting herself so she was comfortable against Nathaniel’s side. “I grew up in a bakery, I should be able to make better instant cocoa than you. I mean, no offense, but the first time you tried to actually cook, I had to put out an oven fire.”

Rolling his eyes, Nathaniel took a quick gulp of the last of his cocoa before leaning forward to set the empty cup on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“You set the oven on fire _one_ time and no one _ever_ forgets it, I swear.” He muttered, getting chuckle and a kiss on the cheek in response. 

“Alright, alright. How about, I stop bringing up the oven fire, and you pick a _non-Christmas_ movie, and we can cuddle?”

“Hmm, you drive a hard bargain, but I gotta ask, why no ‘Elf’?” Nathaniel hummed, snatching up the remote and exiting the current movie.

“Nathaniel,” Marinette deadpanned, turning so she could look straight at her boyfriend, “It’s not even mid-November yet. And you’re Jewish. Let’s watch a Studio Ghibli movie, like ‘Castle in the Sky’!”

“Alright, but I’ll have to get up and get the DVD for it, which means you’re going to have to let me go for a moment.”

Groaning dramatically, Marinette sat up so Nathaniel could move out from his position half-underneath her. As he swung his legs over the edge of the couch to stand up, Marinette grabbed his ear, and pulled his face close enough to steal a quick kiss.

“Don’t take too long getting that movie. I feel like I’m _definitely_ owed some cuddles after you beating me in the cocoa-making department.” Marinette whispered, watching as a light pink flush spread across Nathaniel’s cheeks.

“You tease,” He responded, giving her another quick peck before heading for the DVD shelf and grabbing ‘Castle in the Sky’, “Should I grab more blankets from the bedroom too?”

Marinette’s only response was an eager nod, so Nathaniel popped the DVD into the player and headed to the bedroom to grab her favorite throw, a small but warm piece she had made a little over six months earlier. He had to dig through the cabinet to find it, but once he had it in his hands and stepped into the living room, his eyes softened at the sight of Marinette, half asleep, holding her blanket close and waiting for him to come back so they could cuddle.

Without any further hesitation, he stepped forward to settle back on the couch and pull her against him, laying the blanket over the both of them as he grabbed the remote and clicked play. Within an hour, they would both be asleep, and he knew he’d probably have the _worst_ neck pain in the morning once he woke up, but with Marinette happily cuddled up to him and her favorite movie playing softly in the background, he couldn’t really bring himself to complain, so of course, he relaxed, gave Marinette one last kiss for the night, and drifted off.


End file.
